dawns_gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn’s Gate Rules/House Rules
Miscellaneous * Every class gets Profession and Craft * All spell caster start with Eschew materials as a class feature at level one * All feats for sneak attack work for sudden strike as well * Rangers start with an animal companion at level 1 * No flaws allowed * Cohorts do not receive any xp and if they have to give up xp(Magic Item Creation) It comes out of your xp. They are always 2 levels behind you unless you have the Close Cohort Feat. Alignments We understand that there are several different views on this subject and simply going by what the description in the DMG or PHB can still leave alot of room to guess at. Hopefully this will some up what we expect of your alignment choices. L/G, this is an especially strict based alignment. You must be Lawful and Good. Being Lawful doesn't always mean the laws set by the city, though you respect authority. Say if you arrive in a new land and guards tell you, surrender your weapons for the time being and escort you to their captain. So long as they arent beating your friends down for no reason you would likely humble yourself and follow. This does not mean you are a pushover, you can protect yourself and your allies, you may even save a rogue if she begs for help...but do not go around threatening people and attacking everything just because they say something mean to you. If there is a misunderstanding and people are getting angry and threatening, you'd likely try to defuse the situation. You are also Good, by all means a good guy trying to help others... All though sexual tendancies and sexual orientation may not be a direct link to your alignment. If you are a holy paladin or Cleric, you may likely value your virginity or the sacred vow of marriage. Though there are some Gods that actually encourage love and lovers, those gods are both C/G. So follow your alignment. :D Any questions about them, pm the dms. If we approach you and say "hey this doesn't fit your alignment." You can easily change your alignment to fit, or you can fix your actions. Items Originally from Arms and Equipment. (Enchantment Allowed) Ioun Blade: This +1 dagger can hold any one ioun stone in a special socket in its pommel. As long as the wielder holds the ioun blade, any stone held in the pommel affects her as if it were spinning around her head normally. Placing or removing an ioun stone from the socket is a move-equivalent action that provokes an attack of opportunity. Caster Level:5th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, fabricate; Market Price: 6,302 gp; Cost to Create: 3,302 gp + 240 XP. Magic item fusion. Slot + Same Slot. Example Ring+ring, shoulder+shoulder ect Both item cost + 50% the total=final price [Gloves of Dex+4 16,000gp/Gauntlets of ogre str+2 4000gp +Combined+50% 30,000gp) 16000+4000=20000+50%10000=30000gp Max items allowed to be fused are 2 (1item+1item) period. no" I merged this item so it's technically just one now..." As well you can not fuse items of the same bonus to stack. +2 enhancement bonus does not combine with another +2 enhancement of the same bonus. example dex2+dex2 PRC * Shifter prc ( Masters of the wild) will be allowed for play with the following exceptions, * Undead form is replaced with fey form for druids *Construct form is replaced with a choice of one wild shape feat from a book we allow( has to say in wildshape or expends a use of wildshape for the day) *note: this just means that we are allowing the prestige class from the book, not the rest of the book.